A Strange Encounter
by BellasTrick
Summary: Narcissa Malfoy forms a friendship with a most unlikely person: Luna Lovegood. The strange girl slowly helps to break down Narcissa's steadfast image as the Ice Queen, helping the older witch to understand things about herself she never thought possible. *This story contains Blackcest, so if you don't like it, don't read it!* Luna/Narcissa & Narcissa/Bellatrix
1. A Friend

**A/N: Alright, so I will admit that I had never thought of this pairing until I read my new Beta's story. And I can't get the pairing out of my head. So, thank you _narcissa-toujours-pur_, for the inspiration, and I would recommend that everyone go and read her stories. They are awesome. So now, on with the pairing I never could have imagined writing…**

* * *

Narcissa Malfoy loved her sister as she had never loved another human being; in a way most people considered wrong. To her mind, her love couldn't possibly be wrong. In fact, it was the only thing that felt right in her life. As she sat on a park bench in London, to do some Muggle watching, her mind was consumed with thoughts of her older sister. She watched on as one pair of Muggles held each other's hands, filled with disgust and jealousy.

_That should be me and Bella_, she mused to herself. Muggle watching was quickly becoming one of her favorite hobbies. It was fun to watch the animals in their natural habitat. Narcissa cringed as hand holding turned into groping. This was, of course, the downfall to Muggle watching; mating rituals. Lately, Narcissa found herself completely alone. Lucius was in Azkaban, and Draco and Bellatrix were far too busy with the Dark Lord's missions to be able to spend any time with. As she sat on the bench, a strange sight caught her attention: the back side of a lanky, blonde who appeared to be talking to a shrub. She let her eyes linger a moment too long and the girl turned around.

_I know that girl. She's Draco's classmate. The weird one. _She turned her head away, hoping she had not been seen, though she had made eye contact with the young girl. _God, please don't come over here. Please don't come over here_. It was too late. The younger witch was already walking over towards her. Narcissa quickly tried to gather her things, before the blonde could make it over to her. Unfortunately, youth had it's perks, and in no time, the strange girl had closed the gap between the two.

"Hello, Mrs. Malfoy," a soft, airy voice said politely.

Narcissa nodded her head. "Luna Lovegood, isn't it?" she asked impatiently. "Your father writes that insane paper."

The younger witch's blue eyes lit up. "I didn't think you would remember my name," she said with a gentle smile, completely ignoring the jibe. "Leaving so soon?"

"Yes, I was just on my way out," Narcissa responded.

"Oh. The single word sounded more like a question.

"Yes, so if you would just excuse me."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you leave. I seem to have that effect on people." There was something about the way she spoke. As though there were layers and layers of understanding to be garnered from her words. Narcissa stiffened noticeably.

"And what, exactly, makes you think I am leaving because of you? I have somewhere to be." Narcissa snapped.

"Well, I just assumed, since you were leaving so soon. You usually stay for at least a couple more hours," she said brightly. "I've been coming here every day for the last month. I can only think of one day you weren't here."

Narcissa was beside herself. _What has she been doing here all of this time? I hope she hasn't been following me. _

"I get lonely, too," she said, looking beyond the older witch.

Narcissa groaned in frustration. "And what on earth would possess you to believe that I am lonely?"

Luna seemed to come back to reality. Her face turned a light shade of pink. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to imply. It's just that you always sit here alone, eat your lunch by yourself, and you flinch anytime a couple passes by. You just seemed…" she paused, looking for the right word, "lonely." Narcissa bit her bottom lip hard. The girl was right, though Narcissa would never tell her so. It unnerved her to see how well Luna had been able to pinpoint the bulk of her problems so easily. Luna looked at Narcissa as if she were looking straight through her soul. "Would you like to eat with me, today?" Luna asked quietly.

_Eat lunch with you? I don't even know you! _

"I don't really have many friends and you look like you could use one too," she added with a smile. Narcissa didn't know what to say.

"No, thank you. I have plenty of friends of my own. I don't need any new ones," Narcissa snapped. "Especially not from a strange little girl like yourself!" Narcissa was dumbfounded. Luna didn't seem to be upset by this statement in the slightest. It hadn't seemed to have any effect on her whatsoever. The younger witch merely flashed an even bigger smile.

"Well, if you change your mind, I will be right over there," she said indicating the bushes she had been talking to earlier. "I thought I spotted some Nargles near them earlier."

Narcissa couldn't stifle a snort at this notion. Luna turned away, completely unscathed by the other witch's laughter and obvious doubt. Narcissa watched as she walked back and knelt before the bushes, moving branches out of her way. The platinum witch, upon Luna's departure, decided she would stay around a little while longer. Her eyes roamed the park, looking for an interesting group to occupy her time with. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't shake the feeling that Luna had given her. She had always tried so hard to keep her private life exactly that: private. She hated that the stupid little weirdo had come and unraveled her in such a short amount of time. She was the Ice Queen. No one broke through her barriers, without her permission.

She stayed on the bench, looking at everything other than Luna Lovegood, though her mind could think of nothing else. After another hour, she grabbed for a small bag that lay beside her. She reached in and pulled out several containers from the enchanted bag. A thought took over, one she tried to push back, again and again. She hastily shoved the containers back into the bag. _What the hell are you even doing, Narcissa?_ She didn't know, but she did know that whatever it was, she was probably going to regret doing it. Narcissa stood up, slightly confused over her actions. She took a deep breath and started walking towards the girl knelt down in front of the bushes.

As she got closer, her heart began to beat faster against her ribs. She was just about to turn back away, when Luna turned to face her. The look on the younger girl's face was expectant. It was as though she were waiting for something. Narcissa wrung her hands together. She took another deep breath, collecting herself.

"Would you like to have lunch with me?" she asked quickly, jumbling the words together. Luna flashed the widest grin that Narcissa had ever seen.

"I would love to," she chirped. The two women traveled back to Narcissa's bench, the older witch keeping a safe distance between them. She wasn't sure what had come over her, but something that Luna had said earlier had lodged itself deep into her brain. Narcissa hated to admit it, but maybe she did need a friend.

* * *

**AN: Alright, so does anyone think I should continue this? I think it could be quite good, with a little TLC.**


	2. Running

**A/N: Chapter two is here! I am really loving this pairing, so far. And, again, thank you **_**narcissa-toujours-pur**_** for the pairing idea. Everyone check out her work. It is wonderful!**

* * *

In the Muggle Park of London, no one looked twice at the two blonde women sitting on the park bench, beginning to enjoy lunch together. To them, the pair probably looked more like mother and daughter than anything else. For once in each of their lives, no one gave either of them a second glance. It was almost a relief. Narcissa Malfoy pulled out the containers once again, spreading them across her lap and to her side. The bench had always held plenty of room until the weirdo wanted to sit beside her and eat. She didn't know why, but she was indulging the oddity's request.

"There's a nice spot over there," Luna said, indicating an open field beyond the park, "if you would like to have a bit more room," she added.

"Well, perhaps we should move." Her eyes darted over to the location and she opened her mouth several times, as though about to speak but restraining herself. "Though I would hate to disturb all of the Nargles and screaming Banshees tucked away in the grass," Narcissa added with a smirk. She bit into her lip, but it was too painful, and the laughter burst from her in waves. Her icy eyes were actually tearing up and she doubled over, holding her stomach to ease the burning sensation. Narcissa couldn't remember a time when she had laughed harder.

"Oh," Luna said over the laughter, "we won't have to worry about them. They would feel too exposed in the grass," she added happily. Luna's seriousness on the subject only forced Narcissa into an even bigger fit, so she tried her best to gather the lunch she had prepared, to take her mind off of Nargles and banshees. Luna gathered some things and started walking towards the field, with a wide-grinning Narcissa in tow.

Stopping in the middle of the field, with the sun shining bright upon her face, Luna turned to the older witch. "I like it here, Mrs. Malfoy. Is it suitable to your tastes?" Something about the question struck a chord with Narcissa. _Suitable to my tastes? As though I am so hard to please. Is this what everyone thinks of me?_ She didn't ask any of the questions she had.

"Yes, this will be fine. And Luna," she said almost gently.

Luna looked up at her, with wide eyes that seemed to smile. "Yes?"

"Why don't you call me Narcissa?" _Did I really just tell her that? Narcissa, what the hell are you doing. You don't even know this girl! Oh gods, if Draco finds out about this… I'll just deny it. Yes, perfect. I'll deny it._

Luna reached into her pocket and pulled out what looked like a thin piece of fabric. It was only a couple of inches long. Turning away from the view of any people, she whispered something into it and when she turned back around, she was holding an extremely large blanket. She unfolded it, shaking it to get it laid out straight. Several attempts later, Narcissa grabbed the other side and help her lay it out flat.

"That's lovely," Luna mused to no one in particular. Narcissa knelt down onto the blanket, careful not to let anyone be able to see up her dress. She tucked her legs underneath her, looking quite uncomfortable. Luna sat down beside her, closer than Narcissa would have preferred.

"You don't look terribly comfortable, Narcissa. Can I get you something to help?"

"No, I assure you, I am perfectly fine," she said dismissively.

"Well," Luna said, pulling out a smaller blanket, "if you change your mind you can always use this as a cover, so you can sit more comfortably." Luna handed the blanket over, and began spreading out the food. Narcissa pulled the rest of it from the bag, and conjured a couple of plates and some utensils.

The two women passed the next several minutes in silence. The weight finally becoming too much, Narcissa pulled the small blanket over her lap to sit with her legs crossed. It felt terribly unnatural to her, as she had always been a proper Pureblood lady. Etiquette had been ingrained in her from an early age. She could just imagine her mother seeing her sitting this way and the punishment that would be sure to follow. She silently thanked the deities that her mother was long gone and would never see her in such a state.

"It's better, isn't it?" Narcissa was startled to hear the younger girl's voice. She had been quite content, eating in silence.

"Beg your pardon?" Narcissa asked. Luna looked down at Narcissa's legs, and the blanket that now covered them. She wasn't sure if she had made it up, but there was something about Luna's gaze that made Narcissa uncomfortable. She felt like she were being undressed by her blonde counterpart.

"You, sitting. It's much better, isn't it?" Luna finally dragged her eyes away from Narcissa's covered legs, training her eyes onto Narcissa's.

"Oh," she said, trying to shake the awkwardness away by clearing her throat. "Yes, thank you." Things returned to silence, but Narcissa's head was screaming. All because of one look. _You made it up. She's Draco's age, for fucks sake! She isn't looking at you like that! If anything, she's probably looking for some motherly figure or something. Don't let it bother you. _She tried, in vain, to convince herself. She needed a friend, not some puppy to follow her around. She had Bellatrix. She didn't need or want more.

"Well, I guess I should start, then," Luna said suddenly. Narcissa's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "My name is Luna Lovegood, of course you already know that," she added, giving Narcissa a curious smile. "I lost my mom when I was younger, so it's just been me and dad at the house."

_See? Her mum is dead. She is definitely looking for a motherly figure._

"People think I am strange, because I choose to believe that we as a species do not understand everything around us. I know that the creatures I talk about don't exist, but perhaps they just haven't been found yet. It is much more fun to dream they are real, and try to find them." Narcissa couldn't help herself. She breathed a sigh of relief. Luna wasn't as crazy as she let people believe and she didn't care what anyone thought. Narcissa longed for such an outlook on life. Luna's soft voice finally brought Narcissa back. "I am well aware that people think I am weird, and I sort of like it that way. It gives me more time to daydream." Narcissa wanted to giggle. She was convinced, given the girl's vacant expression, that Luna was already daydreaming. "Day dreaming is my favorite thing to do. Reality can be so unpleasant, don't you find?" Luna's pale eyes penetrated Narcissa's for an answer.

Narcissa experienced something she never had in her life. The way Luna looked at her, asking for honesty no matter what, made the older witch pause. She thought, truthfully, about the answer before giving it.

"Yes, I suppose you are right. Reality can be _quite_ unpleasant," she answered, now giving the same vacant expression that Luna had earlier. She thought about Bellatrix and how much she missed her. She thought about Draco and the danger he now faced. She thought about Lucius' absence, though it was not among her main concerns. Her head swam with problems in her reality, all unpleasant. She nodded her head in Luna's direction, as if to reiterate her position. Narcissa jumped when she felt a hand grab hers.

She looked down, to find Luna's hand covering her own. Her head told her to shake her off. Narcissa never let anyone touch her without her permission. It was unheard of. But no matter how much her head yelled, she did nothing to remove Luna's hand from hers.

"If you ever want to talk about it," Luna said quietly, "I am here for you." She squeezed the older witch's fingers in a comforting manner. Narcissa nodded once more, expecting Luna's hand to find its way back to her own lap. It did not. She was stunned and she couldn't tear her eyes away from the younger girl's to protest. Narcissa felt something unusual ad Luna's hand remained over hers. She didn't know what it was, but it wasn't entirely unpleasant. That realization scared the shit out of her.

Luna's thumb slowly stroked the side of Narcissa's hand. The older witch shook her head, snapping back to the present and stood up quickly. "I- I need to go." Narcissa was noticeably flustered. "I can't…" she stammered, "we can't... this can't…" She never actually completed a sentence to indicate her thoughts. She couldn't. She decided to make her exit without stopping to collect any of her things. She just walked away, shaking her head and leaving Luna on her own.

When she was a safe distance away, Narcissa apparated back to her home. She was a complete mess, and she couldn't even figure out why. It was a simple enough gesture; one person taking another's hand for comfort. But Narcissa realized things weren't always what they seemed, and Luna had definitely intended for her to get a different meaning. This was the last thing she needed. She didn't need someone to throw themselves at her. She just needed a friend, someone she could truly talk to and be herself with. Nothing more, nothing less. She tried to put it all out of her head, but it was impossible. The worst part was that she actually felt guilty for leaving Luna on such short notice.

Narcissa knew better, though. She would just have to stay away from the girl. _There is no way something could ever develop between the two of us. It couldn't happen, and it won't. It ends today. _Immediately she began to search for her sister. She needed a touch of insanity, and Bellatrix could help her forget everything.

* * *

**Review and let me know if you like it, so far!**


	3. Changes in the Air

**A/N Here is Chapter 3 of the Lunissa story... is that the proper term for this pairing? Whatever. Anyway, I want to thank those of you who have reviewed/fave/alert. You people are amazing and I adore all of you! Thank you so much! And thank you to the inspiration for this story, narcissa-toujours-pur. Check out her work!**

**Warning: Blackcest in this chapter, nothing graphic!**

* * *

Narcissa tore through the hallways of her Manor, a woman on a mission. She needed Bellatrix. Now.

"Bella?" she called out. Her voice echoed throughout the house. There was no answer at first. She ran upstairs and called out once more. Damn you, Bellatrix. Where are you?

"Shut it, Cissy! I'm right here," Bellatrix responded, stepping out of her bedroom. She was clearly frustrated at being bothered. Narcissa took a deep breath, as she took in the image of her darker sister. Bellatrix's wild, raven curls cascaded down her shoulders like armor. Her billowy black skirts barely grazed the floor. "What the hell happened to you?" she asked, noting Narcissa's frazzled appearance. She barely had time to finish her sentence before Narcissa lunged towards her, capturing Bellatrix's crimson lips as her own.

Eager hands moved up a corseted torso, grasping at anything available. The Death Eater broke the kiss and pulled back, giving Narcissa a questioning look. "What's got into you? You'd think I just got out of Azkaban."

Narcissa blocked her thoughts. Bellatrix's skills with Legilimency were matched only by the Dark Lord, and the last thing Narcissa needed was for her sister to rifle through her thoughts. "I just missed you. That's all," she lied. Bellatrix continued to give her looks of disbelief. "What?" she asked defensively. "Am I no longer allowed to miss you?" In truth, she just wanted to change the subject.

"Nevermind." If Bella still doubted her sister, it was impossible to tell. She rested her head on Narcissa's shoulder, wrapping her arms tightly around her waist. "I missed you too, love," she said softly. "The Dark Lord has kept us quite busy. We actually have a mission this-" She was silenced as a thin, long finger was placed over her lips.

"Shh," she urged softly, kissing Bellatrix once more. "Let's not talk about it now."

Narcissa took Bella's hand into her own and pulled her towards the bedroom. She stopped in the door way, looking into Bella's eyes, searching for something she could not find. "We have plenty of time to talk later," she said with a smile. "Right now, I just need to spend some time with you. I need to feel close to you."

It was true. Narcissa couldn't remember the last time she had been alone with Bellatrix. The Manor's hallways were constantly stalked by Draco and the other Death Eaters and on occasion, the Dark Lord. She hated Voldemort for taking her sister away, but Bellatrix had made her decision and Narcissa supported her for it.

The sisters walked into Bellatrix's room and shut the door, locking it tightly behind. The last thing Narcissa needed was for her son to come home and find them sleeping together. Suspecting something and knowing it to be true were two totally different things.

Narcissa lay curled up in Bellatrix's arms, her mind finally free from all thoughts of Luna Lovegood. Never, in her wildest dreams, could she have imagined the day when she dedicated more than half of a second thinking about the girl. For now, at least, she had reprieve.

She threaded her fingers through Bellatrix's and squeezed hard, almost desperately. She could think of only one thing in the world that she needed: to feel loved. She needed to feel a little less lonely in the world. She simply needed to feel needed.

That was the best part of her short time spent with Luna. In their brief time together, Narcissa felt needed, even valued. She had almost forgotten what that felt like.

"So are you going to tell me what's going on, now?" Naturally, Bellatrix hadn't forgotten that something was bothering her younger counterpart.

"It's nothing. Don't trouble yourself with it. You have other things to worry about," she said convincingly. "Besides, it's been ages since we were alone and I want to make the most of it."

Bellatrix tensed underneath her. "About that," she said cautiously. Narcissa locked eyes with the raven.

"What about it?" Narcissa asked, threateningly.

"I can't stay. I shouldn't have stayed this long, actually." Narcissa pushed Bellatrix off of her and sat up, filled with a mixture of anger and deep despair.

"Goddammit, Bellatrix! All I need is a little of your time! I told you that!" Narcissa fought back tears. She felt like she had been lied to by the only person she trusted and it cut deeply.

"Please, don't leave me. I just need a little of your time, not all of it." Narcissa had _never _before asked her older sister to change her plans just to spend time with her. Surely, the raven haired witch would be able to hear the desperateness Narcissa had hidden poorly within her request.

Bellatrix looked at her in disbelief. "I really don't need this shit from you right now! I have quite enough on my plate without you adding to it!" Narcissa could feel the venom that flowed through each and every word her lover spoke. "As a result of the failure that landed your husband in Azkaban, I must prove my worth to the Dark Lord!"

Narcissa's nostrils flared. "And what of your worth to _me_?" Bellatrix's eyes widened with surprise. "Or does that no longer matter, now that you have your _precious _Lord?"

Narcissa had stunned herself. She had never stood up to her sister. When it came to Bellatrix, she had always taken her knocks without as much as a sideways glance.

"You dare use the Dark Lord's name in such a disrespectful manner?" Bellatrix shrieked, leaping off of the bed and taking a defensive position. Narcissa jumped off of the bed, matching her stance.

"Yes, and I would say it again!" Narcissa was thrilled by the unexpected confidence she now possessed. "He matters more to you than I do, _apparently_!" Deep down, she hoped that Bellatrix would deny it and tell Narcissa how important she really was; that she was the only person Bellatrix truly cared for. She needed to hear it.

"He is my Master and I will _always_ do whatever he requires of me, Narcissa!" The raven held her left arm out, so that Narcissa was faced with her dark mark. "Do you know what this is, Narcissa?"

The blonde witch rolled her eyes. _She cannot be serious, right now. What an asinine question._

"Well? Do you?" the raven asked impatiently.

_She is serious. Well, then, let's see where this is going._ Narcissa sighed. She really didn't have time for this type of childish behavior. "Yes, of course I know what that is! It's your bloody dark mark!" She really hoped there was a point to all of this.

"Wrong!" Bellatrix hissed. "This is not just a mark, Narcissa! This is a sodding contract! A contract I signed when I joined the Dark Lord and accepted him as my Master. This," she said indicating her mark, "represents an oath I took to obey, serve and defend my Master. Through this contract, I am sworn to do the Dark Lord's bidding, no matter what it entails. If that means that you come second to his needs, then so be it!" she screamed.

This was the side of the Ice Queen that no one, other than Bellatrix, was ever allowed to see. Her vulnerable side. Narcissa felt as though Bellatrix had used her dagger as a skewer for her heart. There was nothing else that could have hurt her any worse. She grabbed her wand and gave it a quick wave, dressing herself. "I cannot believe you, Bellatrix! You are the most selfish being I have ever met! You're even worse than Lucius!"

Narcissa struck her sister across the face and stormed out of the bedroom, content that her last remark would sting, even if the slap hadn't. The raven hated Lucius with a passion, and the fastest way to upset her was to make any sort of comparison between the two. Narcissa reached the bottom of the stairs and quickly gathered her robes, slamming the door shut behind her.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Narcissa disapparated with an angry _CRACK_! She touched back down to earth in an all-too familiar area and began walking. Several minutes later, she came upon her intended destination: the Muggle park. She was hoping to find some source of comfort or peace there. Her glacier blue eyes scanned the surrounding area, looking for Luna's long, dirty blonde hair. To her great surprise and dismay, it appeared that the younger witch had packed up their makeshift picnic and left. Based on the way she had left the girl, Narcissa couldn't blame Luna for leaving. The platinum witch walked over to her favorite bench, underneath a large oak tree, and settled in. She was prepared to spend as much time as it took until she calmed herself down.

Narcissa's cheeks were flushed with anger and hurt. She sat on the bench for a few minutes, her mind reeling and her blood boiling. There was no one in her immediate proximity, so when she felt a hand rest on her shoulder, she jumped. Instinct took over. In a fraction of a second, she had reached up her sleeve and wrapped her long fingers around the hilt of her wand.

"It's only me," an airy voice said. "I apologize if I frightened you." Narcissa turned around and found herself face to face with the younger witch. The older witch had initially come here seeking the girl's company, but as soon as she laid eyes on Luna, Narcissa wished she had gone anywhere else. _I don't need this, right now. What the hell was I even thinking in coming here? She probably hasn't even noticed that I left. Even if she did, she probably doesn't care. _

"Do you want to talk about it?" Luna asked nonchalantly.

"Talk about what?" Narcissa asked sternly. She didn't mean to, but she found it nearly impossible to drop the anger she felt towards her sister.

"What's bothering you. Of course, we don't have to talk about it at all," Luna replied. She walked around the bench and sat down beside Narcissa, making sure she wasn't too close. She carefully folded her hands in her lap, not wanting to scare the older witch away again. "But when you got here, you were looking for me. Weren't you?" _How did she know that? What is with this girl? She always knows, so don't even bother trying to lie about it. _

"Yes, though now that I've found you, I have no idea why I was." It wasn't, perhaps, the nicest way of saying something, but Narcissa was in no humor to be nice to anyone. She felt like she could spit nails and anyone daring to be near her did so at their own risk. "I feel I should warn you-"

"Your mood? Yes, I noticed." Her gray eyes were gentle, even soothing, to Narcissa. They were almost hypnotic in their effect on the older witch "But, I don't mind. Everybody has a breaking point, and it appears that you have reached yours."

Narcissa didn't understand it, but Luna fascinated her. There was something about how perceptive she was, always able to read between the lines of any situation. For a girl so young, it was surprising. Narcissa doubted if there was another witch on earth that was like Luna.

"You're absolutely right. I have hit a breaking point." Her voice had calmed some, though the change was minimal at best. She continued to stare into Luna's eyes, finding them strangely peaceful.

"Now, it's up to you to decide what to do with that negative energy." _What I choose to do with it? With answers like that, I think I would like to slap you. That's what I want to do with it_. Narcissa cocked her brow in confusion. "Well, you can transfer it into positive energy. It's quite simple, really." Narcissa's deepest fears had been confirmed. Luna was insane. _It's quite sad, really. She's so young to be so disturbed. _"I know a method used by many Eastern religions. It has always helped me. Would you like me to show you?" she asked hopefully.

Narcissa had to admit that she was intrigued. "Well, I suppose there will be no harm in trying, though I must tell you, I think it is complete waste of my time. I mean, honestly, who's ever heard of such a thing. It's ridiculous!"

Luna was an enigma to Narcissa. Nothing ever seemed to faze the girl. Luna knelt down at Narcissa's feet and clasped the older witch's hands within hers. _Oh gods, not this again. If this is some sort of pathetic excuse to hold my sodding hand, I'm going to hex her_.

"Alright," Luna breathed, "I want you to close your eyes and focus on your negative thoughts." Feeling exceptionally stupid, Narcissa complied. "Now, I want you to take a deep breath in, imagining that you are inhaling good energy. And when you exhale, I want you to picture yourself breathing out all of the negativity." It was absolutely ludicrous. How could one imagine such things? Narcissa groaned in frustration. Sensing that she was losing the older witch, Luna offered more advice on the matter.

"Picture the energy as balls of light, entering and leaving your body. It may take some time, but don't give up."

_Look at yourself Narcissa. A grown woman, sitting in the park with a fruitcake, imagining that you're breathing in balls of light. Never thought you would end up here, did you?_ Narcissa had already swallowed the bit of pride she still held in coming to find Luna at all. So, rather than argue, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes once more. She felt like a prize fool. How could once possibly morph internal energy simply by breathing?

"If anyone can do it, you can," Luna said kindly. "I believe in you, Narcissa." That statement, alone, was enough to make her try harder.

She did exactly as Luna had instructed. She was surprised at how such a simple concept was so difficult to do. She had trouble putting the abstract idea into motion, but at some point she was actually able to visualize what she needed to.

_In… _

_Out… _

_In… _

_Out... _

Luna felt Narcissa's hands relax in her own and knew that it was working. She did the breathing exercise with Narcissa and when she felt herself nearing a state of catatonia she decided to see if she was correct.

"There. That's better, isn't it?" she chirped. She knew the answer before she even asked. Narcissa had visibly relaxed. She opened her eyes and looked down at Luna. Her mouth hung open in disbelief.

"But, h-how did-?" she stammered.

"I told you, it's a simple meditation exercise. It's quite common in other parts of the world. Buddhists have been using it for centuries!" Luna's grin stretched across her entire face. Narcissa had no idea what a Buddhist was nor did she care to find out. All that mattered was the inner peace she now had.

"Thank you, Luna," she whispered. Nobody in her life had ever actually taken the time to truly care when she was upset, let alone come up with a solution. Narcissa felt as though a huge weight had ben lifted from her. It seemed impossible, but all of her anger was gone. She was filled with an overwhelming sense of calm.

Luna squeezed Narcissa's hands together. An unusual warmth shot up Narcissa's arms, unlike anything she had ever experienced and Luna slowly released them. Narcissa found herself almost wishing that she hadn't. Try as she might, Narcissa couldn't tear her eyes away from Luna's. She felt the warmth once more as Luna regained her hold on Narcissa's fingers. She tried to pull away, but Luna held tight.

"You felt it too," she said matter-of-factly. "I know you did."

"Luna, I didn't say any-"

"You didn't have to," she said, looking down at their joined hands. "Your eyes give you away." Narcissa stiffened. She didn't need this right now.

"Listen, I don't know what you _think_ you saw in my eyes but you are quite mistaken. I-"

Her words were cut short as Luna descended upon her like an asteroid. Narcissa flinched slightly when lanky arms wrap around her neck. A heartbeat later, soft, pink lips met her lush, crimson lips. Luna's fingers wound Narcissa's platinum locks and tugged greedily. Narcissa's hands instinctively grabbed Luna's waist and she realized she was actually returning the kiss. She regained her bearings and pushed Luna away.

"Stop!"

Narcissa inhaled a large gulp of air. "We cannot do this!" She wasn't sure if she was trying to convince Luna or herself, at first. Though, as she spoke, things became clear, once more. "I have a son your age! And I'm married!" She dropped her face into her hands in shame. "If anyone finds out about this, I'll be ruined!"

Gentle, gray eyes were met with pleading, blue ones. "It's my fault," Luna said. "I am so sorry. I don't know what came over me." Her voice was filled with sadness. "Please," she pleaded, "forgive me. I don't want to lose your friendship." Narcissa, in a mild state of shock, didn't speak. She didn't appear to be taking any of Luna's words in.

"Narcissa," she asked a fourth time, "Have I ruined everything?" Her eyes were brimming with tears. The silence slowly killed her. Finally, Narcissa spoke. Had Luna not been waiting for an answer, she probably wouldn't have heard the older witch.

"I don't think we should see each other again. It isn't safe."

Luna's tears erupted from her eyes, as Narcissa stared vacantly into the distance, a mass of worry, confusion and sadness.

* * *

**Please review! They make my entire day... I am serious! Also, is anyone liking this pairing?**


	4. An Impossible Mission

**A/N: Alright, here we go! Yet another chapter in the saga of Luna and Narcissa! I am really excited about this pairing, as I hope everyone else is. So, without further delay, here it is!**

* * *

"What the hell has gotten into you, Narcissa?" Bellatrix circled around her youngest sister, sizing her up. It had been over a week since Narcissa had seen Luna. She had made amends, as best as she could, with her sister. She felt it more prudent to put any issues behind them. After all, since separating herself from Luna, Bellatrix was one of the only people she had to talk to, no matter how infrequent the occasions were. Narcissa had spent the entirety of the week moping about the house, barely speaking to anyone. She had hardly set eyes on her eldest sister or her son, as they were continually occupied with the Dark Lord and their fellow Death Eaters. When they were around, she opted to spend her time locked away in her room, rather than chance an encounter with either one. She just needed time away from everyone to think.

"Nothing is the matter with me, Bella. I just have a lot on my mind, right now." Narcissa attempted to move away from the circling Death Eater, in an effort to avoid her scrutiny. She made sure to keep her mind clear any time she was around the raven haired witch. She realized that if Bellatrix knew the true reason behind her recent change in behavior, Luna, as well as herself, would likely be in danger. The last thing she wanted was to be on Bella's bad side. Her sister's temper, when in full effect, could not be rivaled.

"You're hiding something from me, sister," Bellatrix said with a sing-song lilt to her voice. "I know you are." Narcissa vehemently shook her head.

"I am not, Bella. I have never hidden anything from you. I wouldn't start to do so, now," she said, in the most convincing manner she could manage. Her pulse rate increased as she told the lie. She focused, even more intently, on keeping her sister out of her head and keeping her thoughts to herself. Bellatrix tutted her, much like a parent would a child.

"You're trying to keep me out, Cissy." Bellatrix moved close, her lips barely an inch from Narcissa's ear. "What is it that you're hiding, I wonder? After all, there must be some reason you won't let me know what is going on inside of your head," she whispered.

"As a matter of fact, there is. I don't believe you have any right, whatsoever, to go looking through my private thoughts," she snapped.

"You've never had a problem with it in the past."

"That may be true," she said curtly, "but, things change. Those days are gone. I am no longer the child you were once able to control, and the sooner you realize that, the better off we will both be."

Narcissa wasn't at all surprised when she was met with a sharp slap to the side of her face. Her face immediately began to sting and flushed red with a perfect imprint of Bellatrix's hand. She wanted to retaliate but thought better of it. She looked at Bellatrix, slightly hurt, and walked away. She retreated, once more, to the solitude of her room. Until meeting Luna, the youngest of the Black sister's had never stood up to Bellatrix. She was confused by it. There was something about the younger witch that made her feel empowered. Since sitting to talk to her, Narcissa felt different. She thought nothing of giving Bellatrix a piece of her mind and was completely unconcerned with the consequences of doing so.

Narcissa sat on the edge of her window, looking out in a trance, for the next several hours. She wanted to forget the girl completely. Narcissa realized how much easier her life would be had she never spoken to Luna Lovegood. She wouldn't be forced to lie to her sister anymore; or her son, for that matter. Bellatrix hadn't been the only one to notice the drastic difference in Narcissa. As of late, Draco had given her the most curious looks. He hadn't actually mentioned it, but she could tell by his questioning eyes, that he had noticed a difference in her.

Two more days passed in the same fashion, Narcissa avoiding everyone, when she heard something that finally snapped her out of the coma she seemed to be in. The Dark Lord, along with his closest Death Eaters, was having a meeting in one of her dining rooms. As she no longer felt obligated to attend, she used the time to escape her room, pacing the hallways, deep in thought. With Lucius locked away in Azkaban, she felt she no longer had any reason to attend, and so avoided the meetings completely. She was quite grateful not to be burdened with them, as she detested being surrounded with so many people she felt were beneath her. Many of the Death Eaters struck her as nothing more than Neanderthals with wands. Their uncivilized nature made her ill.

It was during this meeting that she overheard details on the specific nature of her son's mission for the Dark Lord. She had collapsed from the shock, realizing that Draco was being sent on a suicide mission, all because of her husband's failure to Lord Voldemort. Lucius was truly lucky that he was locked away in Azkaban. Were it not for his incarceration, Narcissa would have killed him. Draco was her precious dragon, and the idea that anything might harm him made her blood boil.

There was no way that Draco could murder Dumbledore. He was, after all, just a boy. She saw no possible way the he could accomplish this mission without some form of resistance from the Order, resistance that would likely lead to Draco's demise. Narcissa lay, a crumpled mess, outside of the door for quite a while. Each time she thought she had managed to collect herself, she fell apart again. It wasn't until she heard the Death Eaters inside gathering up that she finally rose, quickly making her way back to the seclusion of her bedroom. She didn't know how, but she had to come up with some sort of way to protect her son.

She wanted to ask her sister for help, but doubted that Bellatrix would be willing. Still, she was not above trying. She knew that Bellatrix would be the last one to leave the meeting. She always was. Her sister would stay with Lord Voldemort, clinging to his every word and movement, until he finally left. Her infatuation with Him had always been alarming, but no amount of pleading could change her ways. It was a hopeless situation. Narcissa could never understand it, as she saw nothing of what her sister did in the snakelike man. Rumor had it that Voldemort was, in fact, a man, though the blonde found it difficult to believe. She reckoned Bellatrix was addicted to his power, perhaps hoping that some would be bestowed upon her by proxy.

Narcissa waited to hear the familiar sound of her sister's heels clicking across the marble floor. Half an hour later, Bellatrix walked by. She leapt up from her bed, opening the door in a hurry. Her eyes were bloodshot from crying, a rare act for the witch. Bellatrix turned towards her sister, surprised that after such a lengthy amount of time in solitude, Narcissa was showing herself. She immediately noticed the signs of her lover's distress. No matter what words had been exchanged between them earlier, Bella couldn't keep from rushing to her sister's side.

With absolutely no concern for her prior anger with her sister, Bellatrix wrapped her arms around Narcissa in a protective embrace. It was a side that few, if any, ever saw of the Dark Lord's best Lieutenant. This was a side reserved for Narcissa, alone. The raven's hands reached up, stroking Narcissa's fine, platinum locks.

"What's the matter, Cissy? Are you alright? Has someone hurt you? What has happened? What's going on?"

Narcissa was overwhelmed with the ambush of questions. The typically poised Malfoy fell apart in her sister's arms. Her salty tears soaked Bellatrix's velvet blouse, leaving a pool of wetness on her shoulder. She tried to form words, but found herself unable to for several minutes.

"Shh, shh. It's alright, love." Bellatrix urged her sister into her bedroom, guiding her to the bed. "Just breathe, my angel." The use of such pet names was a sure sign of Bellatrix's concern for her youngest sister. It was so uncommon to see Narcissa lose it like this. Bella continued soothing her sister, until the younger witch was able to speak.

"He c-can't!"

"Who can't, sweetheart? Take a deep breath, okay?" Narcissa nodded, taking several deep breaths before trying again.

"D-Draco c-can't k-kill him! He just c-can't! You have to change his mi-mind!" she sobbed, falling against Bella's chest.

"Cissy," she said in a serious tone, "the Dark Lord has chosen Draco. He has chosen Draco above all others for this task." She backed away, looking into Narcissa's pale, blue eyes. "This is an honor and an opportunity for Draco, as well as yourself. He has given your son the chance to redeem your family's name, in spite of Lucius' failures." Bellatrix flinched as she spoke Lucius' name, nearly gagging on it. "The Dark Lord is quite set on it, Narcissa. There will be no changing his mind."

Narcissa cried even harder. Bellatrix was right and she knew it. Once the Dark Lord decided on something, there was no going back. Those who refused to meet His demands, once in service to him, were met with extreme punishment or death. There was no way around it.

"C-can't you help him?" she sobbed. Bellatrix stiffened, gripping Narcissa's shoulders tightly.

"Draco does not need my help. The Dark Lord would not have assigned him this task unless he was absolutely certain Draco would succeed."

"Of course he would, Bellatrix! This isn't for Draco to redeem our family. Can't you see that? This is a way to punish Lucius! He wants Draco to fail!"

Bellatrix didn't speak again, merely holding her lover tightly while she cried. Narcissa had known that her sister would react this way. She didn't know why she had even bothered to ask her for help. She had been foolish to believe that Bellatrix would ever disagree with her Master's decisions. After her tears had stilled, Bellatrix helped Narcissa to lie down. In yet another uncommon display of affection, Bellatrix lay beside Narcissa and held her until she fell asleep.

When Narcissa finally woke up, she was alone, once again. She was confused and distraught. In a single moment, she realized how trivial her dealing with Luna had been. She had far greater things to worry herself with than the company and affections of a schoolgirl. In fact, the distraction that Luna provided felt like a welcome reprieve from her troubles. Narcissa, having expelled as many tears as one human could, tried to make herself look presentable. It was later than usual, but there was a chance that Luna might still be at the Muggle park.

She looked herself over in a full length mirror, confused as to why she even cared how she looked. What did it matter if she looked good for the younger witch? After all, she wasn't really entertaining the idea of a relationship with the girl, was she? She didn't know, anymore. Unsure of herself, Narcisssa apparated to the park in search of the strange little girl.

* * *

**How was it? Anyone else excited that Luna and Narcissa might get to see one another again? Well, I am, even if you aren't! I am totally digging Lunissa, right now! Tell me what you thought, by reviewing!**


End file.
